Angel Wishes
by sunshiko
Summary: Kayuna is an angel and her task lies on getting back her beloved home


**okay.this story has nothing to do with kingdom hearts or anything.its just a story I wrote last summer.**

* * *

Angel Wishes

Hello! My name is Kayuna Hime. I am an Angel who lives on Earth in a secluded forest home. I am not the only Angel on Earth though. Many of us live here though. Some of us live in a group and some of us are scattered. But I'm one of the scattered. But to know why we're here, let me explain the Angels history.

Many years ago, we Angels were enjoying a sunny day until a dark force entered our realm. How they got there is a mystery still. But they tore down our guards and tried to destroy our realm, Star Realm. But the ancient magic that was put on Star Realm prevented it from vanishing, so they occupied it. The remaining Angels sealed the Realm, allowing the dark force, Darkness, to only occupy it. They can't do anything to anything. They can only live there. The Angels vowed to one day take it back when we got strong enough. So now we live here until that day comes.

I awoke this morning to my phone ringing. I picked it up and it was my friend Mayumi. She's an Angel also. We chatted for a bit and then we decided to have a party. She told me she was going to bring a few people over with her. I said okay and hung up the phone. Then I walked to my bathroom and got cleaned up. After that I blow-dried my hair and put it up in a bun with some locks hanging out of the bun. Then I ate a breakfast of Speckled Pompoms. Speckled Pompoms are a special Angel food. It's a little speckled plant that's smooth and clear. Humans can't see it or eat it because if they did, they'd die. Once I finished, I made some fried Pombies which are fried sky blue roses with magical properties, boiled Mipops which are aromaful white tulips that have calming properties, and Milky Mieps that are flower leaves, milk flavored flowers, and special Angel spices. I topped it off with Angel Soda, specially blended with Speckled Pompoms and Milk flowers. Then I went to my closet and pulled out a white and blue songstress dress with a special place for my wand and a wide space for my wings. I slid my back shoji door open and saw my friends and Mayumi. There was Mika with short blonde hair and blue eyes, Terami with long black hair and pink eyes, Shima with long auburn hair and dark, dark blue eyes and Mayumi with long brown hair and green eyes. Me, I have long brown hair and hazel eyes. I saw them fly to my house out of the blue. I greeted them and invited them in. I then walked over to my stereo and turned on some Angel Rock. Angel Rock is like an Angel singing in the rain. We started to sing along to a song called One Day.

"Mitana dati himochita kaiokuni mida…" Let the rain come, one day we'll be together.

"So Kayuna, do you think we'll ever get our beloved Star Realm back?" Terami asked. I put down my soda.

"Sure. Why wouldn't we? Our Angel Elders are working on their magic and coming up with the plans. I talked to Elder Michi last week and he said it would take a bit long--." I said but was interrupted by the phone. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Kayuna! It's great that you answered. Are there anymore Angels over with you?" The voice asked. I said yes. "Great. Okay I got word from Elder Michi that the plans are finished. You and the others have worked on your magic right?" The voice asked again. I asked the Angels and they said yes. I told the voice yes. "Okay, well this is Elder Akuna. We are ready for you to come. We've told the other's so we need all the Angels we can get to help us take back Star Realm. Meet us at the Main House with provisions. We'll see you there Kayuna. We're counting on you all." Elder Akuna said and then hung up. I turned and faced the group of Angels.

"Our wish has been granted. Get some food and stuff because we are meeting at the Main House. Then we're going to try to take back Star Realm." I said excitedly. All the girls cheered and ran around my house grabbing food, drinks, and anything else we'd need. "Girls, do you have your wands?" I asked. The girls checked their waists.

"I don't have mine!" Mika sobbed. A wand was precious to us Angels.

"We'll go get it on the way to the Main House so hurry up!" I urged. We gathered everything we needed in a matter of minutes because we were so fast. Everyone walked outback as I locked my house down. I then walked outback with them and looked at the girls. They changed their clothes into our Angel gowns but I stayed in my songstress outfit. We stood about ten feet apart as we opened our wings. They looked shimmering and unbelievable in the noon sun. We beat our wings softly at first and then harder. When I rose in the air, I felt so at home in the air. We started to fly in the direction of Mika's house. We got there in a few minutes and we landed. Mika ran into the house and the rest of us stood outside. Suddenly we saw a little girl with a ragged dress on. She looked at us and smiled. She only looked like she was three.

"Angels." She said softly. Her smile got bigger as I walked over to her with everyone behind me. We knew the Angel code and felt kinda good about it. 'If an Angel is spotted by a mortal human, they have to be that mortal's guardian.' Since she saw me first, I was to be her guardian Angel. I took out a locket necklace and put it around her neck as she squealed with delight. In the locket there was a note. It said 'Your guardian Angel is watching you.' I took her in my arms and cleaned a smudge of dirt off her little face. I also pulled out a clear ponytail holder which in the human world is impossible to get. I set her down and brushed my fingers through her dirty and tangled brown hair untangling and washing it with my magic. I took her hair up and put it in a ponytail. I took her in my arms again and walked through the forest to her family. I looked at everyone else and Mika had come back out. I smiled and held a finger up to signal for a moment. They nodded and I took her back to her family. I knew we had to get Star Realm back that way she wouldn't come back and see us. Not that I hated her or anything but to see an angel a lot could mean trouble.

"Little girl, what is your name?" I asked her in the forest.

"Ms. Angel lady, my name is Kiri. What is yours?" Kiri asked me. I was startled for a moment but sighed.

"Kiri, I'm Kayuna. I'm your guardian Angel now so I'll always watch you. Be good okay?" I said as I sat her in front of her home. I felt sorry for the little girl because her family was poor and her house was in disrepair. I opened the door and saw that the place was really filthy and nasty. Her family was in dirty tattered clothing. But since I was Kiri's guardian Angel, they couldn't see me. Kiri looked at me and beckoned me down.

"Thanks Kayuna Angel. I will always make sure I keep a memory of you close to my heart. Sorry about my house Kayuna Angel." She said embarrassed. Her family looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's okay little Kiri. As I will also. You're very welcome. You and your family will be blessed little one. But I must go." I said to her. Then I told the family but they couldn't see me though, "You all are blessed by Kiri's Angel." I looked at the family's puzzled looks and I gave them a bunch of new items to help them. Money, clothes, cleaning supplies, and everything they'd need. Then I gave Kiri a stuffed Angel that looked like me and just about to leave when the family said thank you to me. I smiled and gave Kiri a kiss on the cheek and left. I went back to the others and they looked at my wrist. It had a little bracelet on it, apparently from the little girl. I smiled and we took off again to the Main House. It was big and two stories. The House was a mahogany color and outside was a bunch of Angels. They were all together and talking amongst themselves. We landed and looked around. The Elder Angels came over to us. We bowed politely and looked at them.

"Kayuna, you showed up. I'm thankful you did. We needed you and your friends to help us." Elder Michi said relieved. I looked at Elder Akuna and she nodded her head.

"Yes. Elder Michi and I were worried that you may not have shown up but we know we can count on you." Elder Akuna said. I looked at them proudly.

"Well this is one Angel you can count on." I said happily.

"Since we had to practically drag the others and you and your friends came on your own, I think Elder Michi and I think that you five are ready to become the new Elders." Elder Akuna said. When I heard that, I was shocked and fell on the ground, unconscious. I woke up a few moments later with Elder Akuna looking at me.

"Kayuna, are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded slowly and felt my head. It now had a band with two wings on each side; the marking of an Elder. "You can now call me Lady Akuna and Michi Master Michi. You are now Elder Kayuna." She said. I stood up and looked at the clouds, and they were dark with the Darkness.

"Okay. Well its time to go and take down the Darkness and restore Star Realm to the Angels." I said dangerously. She nodded as I kicked the door to the Main House open. All the Angels looked at me.

"Everyone, its time to take back Star Realm!" I yelled. Everyone nodded as the old Elders explained the plan. Our plan: take down the guards silently and destroy the soldiers. Then destroy the leaders. We all looked around at each other and nodded. It was simple, easy and efficient. So we took out our wands and used invisible magic. Then the old Elder did something we never knew they'd do. Master Michi and Lady Akuna used some magic and made a place for the Darkness. I looked on with astonishment. They smiled and told us that their place would be under the Earth.

"Anytime you make a Darkness vanish, they would end up in the Place under the Earth or Hades." They said simultaneously. We looked up at our beloved home and longed for everything to be the way it was before. I counted all the Angels and there were about fifty. Just enough to take it back. We took to the sky and I took one last glance at Earth. It was beautiful and since I was an Elder, I had the privilege to come see it. We then entered the clouds from the end of the clouds. Then we saw the Darkness guards. They were hideous creatures. They had a canine face with two dragon legs and stood like a human. They had two bat wings and feathers on the backs of their hands. We were still invisible so we snuck up on three of them and tapped them with our wands and they disappeared. Everyone else walked around the perimeter of the realm and took all of the guards out. That took about five minutes. Once everyone was finished, we entered the city. What we saw horrified us. The town was dirty and transformed into the Darkness's creation. I'm sure that they thought of turning it into a horrible city. We invaded it and took out all of the Darkness. It took well over an hour. I had to keep ducking and jumping, flying and tapping them. Somehow they knew that we were there so they attacked us. It was hard to make sure that they didn't touch us. If they did, we'd have to hurry and cure ourselves or we'd turn to stone. Finally, we got rid of all the underlings and got ready to take on the head leaders. We took off the invisibility and barged into the head office. There were five leaders and each looked unsurprised as if they were waiting for us to come.

"Well, it's nice to see the little Angels want their home back." One of them snickered. I glared at them with the other Angels as well.

"Of course we do. But we'll be taking it calmly or by force." I said stepping up with the other Elders.

"Ah. New Elders I see. So the other five Elders got old and couldn't keep you in line huh?" another one sneered.

"No. And they're not old either. They just think we should be the new Elders." Mayumi yelled. I looked puzzled as they started to laugh. Their gaze lingered behind me and I turned to see a new kind of Darkness. Huge great brute looking things with all the same physical looks as the old Darkness. Except these wield huge axes. I looked in horror as I had to push a few Angels out of the way so they wouldn't get pummeled. I flew behind it and tapped it and it vanished. My other friends did the same and the new Darkness vanished. Then we grinned at the leaders and they jumped off their seats with giant swords in hand. I straightened up my Elder circlet and pointed my wand at the top leader. He grinned and pointed his sword at me. I knew then that this would be either a death or live and keep the Realm fight. He sped off at me with his sword but I dodged it. I whipped around and cast a freeze spell but he dodged it and it hit one of the other leaders. I hurriedly turned my wand into a staff and as he swung his blade at me, my staff hit it. He had a dagger concealed on his sword hilt and he tried to stab me but I got too high in the air and he failed. We engaged in more sword fighting and finally he got a little weaker. I took this opportune moment and stabbed him in the chest. No blood came out and he turned to stone. I tipped it over and sat on the statue as the other Angels fought. A few Darkness minions tried to attack me from behind but I whirled around and tapped them before they knew what was happening. Finally the last leader was destroyed and we jumped in joy and happiness. They were tough but we trained enough to destroy them at last.

"Look!" someone shouted. We ran out of the room and gazed outside at the once beautiful city. The ugly city had transformed into the shimmering glory it once was before. The buildings that were brown and black become white and yellow. The dead trees became white and alive. The dead rotten fruit trees became alive and fruitful. All the Angels went around and celebrated our victory. I looked down at Earth and saw my little Kiri looking much better than she did before, all clean and in nice clothes with her house steady getting clean. I just froze them for a moment and with a flick of my staff, their house became bigger, clean, and nicer. I unfroze them and they looked like they were in Heaven. I smiled as Kiri looked up at me and thanked me with a smile and some flowers with white feathers. She held up her little Angel doll and her family smiled at me and thanked me for everything. I shined a ray of light on them and then returned to my fellow kin. We decided to bring our former Earth homes here to Star Realm with us. So we did that and we had a fun time retelling our parts of our fight stories against the Darkness. But I know one thing: helping Kiri and her family out and winning the war against the Darkness could only be a few memorable Angel Wishes.


End file.
